Perverted Camero
by Mantinas
Summary: Movieverse. Slight BeeSam. Sam tells Bee what he did to get the two thousand dolars. And Bee wants to see! Thanks to Red Wasabi for allowing me to use her plot line! Not the sequel! Just incase you or her thought that.


A/N: The idea came from listening to "But It's Better If You Do" by Panic! At The Disco. SONG IS NOT IN FIC!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The plot belongs to Jiraiku! The most perverted guy I know. Thank him for dulling this down and not turning this into a complete porno! Cause if that happened you'd all sue me because you had nose bleed induced blackouts.

"Blah" Talking or singing.

_Blah _song.

Thanks to: Red Wasabi, whom let me borrow her idea of Sam being an erotic dancer to get the two thousand dolars.

---------------

" I hate you!" Mikaela shouted as they left the movie theatre. She walked towards the parking-lot.

" Wait," Sam shouted. " Mikaela, please!"

She stopped next to Bee. Turning to face her now ex-boyfriend. " Shut up!" She said. " How can you love your _car_? It's just a machine! Do you **not** see the complications of your relationship?"

" But," Sam started. " We tell each other things! Where as you dodge everything!"

" Oh!" She shouts. " You tell each other _everything_? I bet he doesn't even know what you did to get the two grand to get him!"

That intreged the Camero. He was actually glad that he listened to Sam's rule when Mikaela and him fight to not interveen. He saw on many occasions where Mikaela was really angry and then turn into putty in Sam's gentle hands. But he knew now it wouldn't end that way.

" No." Sam said. " He doesn't. But he knows alot more than you."

He huffed and stomped away towards her home only five miles away.

----

The passenger door opened, allowing Sam to get in. Bee drove off, his holo-human form sitting in the drivers seat pretending to steer the wheel. The dirt blonde man stares at me.

" What did you do?" He asks.

" Uh," Sam says, a blush tinting his cheeks. " Can we please drop this, Bee?"

" But I've told you about the fish fiasco." Bee said, the prohection's face changed to embarassment.

" Sorry, Bee." Sam said. " If someone where to find out... I'd go to prision. You know?"

" Did you steel?" Bee asked, his face turning grave. " I wish." Sam said with a snort. " Then what was it? You're acting like what you accused Mikaela of doing. Quit dodging!"

' Just a mile until we reach home.' Sam thought. ' I just need to stall Bee then run like hell once he stops.'

" I will find out." Bee said. " Wheither by the Internet or by you. I will get my answer."

" Why are you so hung-up on this?" Sam asked, even though he already knew the answer.

" I told you an eon's worth of embarassing things about me. Including the bar fight back on Cybertron."

" You mean the one where you..." Sam said, but Bee cut him off. " Yes! That one!" Bee snapped.

Sam sighed. " Fine." He said in defeat. " I was an erotic dancer."

Bee's eyes turned to face the boy, his eyes widened. " You!"

" Yes, yes." Sam said.

" But how? You're not old enough!"

" I lied. I told them I was twenty and short for my age. They bought it and after my first dance many of the patrons liked it."

" Where?" Bee asked, thinking that he already knew. " The one on Third and Lexington."

" You mean The A?"

" Yes." Sam sighed. " The club that hires the youngest age. I tried other things first but I just so happen to love dancing so I tried doing this at The Superman, but they said get lost. So I tried there. From what they paid me and tips"

They drove off in silence.

-----

They pulled into the driveway of the Witwicky house.

" Can I see you?" Bee finaly asked.

" What?" Sam asked in shock.

" You heard me." Bee said with a smirk.

" Sure." Sam said, a blush covering his entire face. Bee laughed and kissed his human on the forehead.

They walked out of Bee and headed towards Sam's room. Bee shook his head and smiled. " It's still a mess, I see." Holo-human Bee said.

" Just let me get ready." Sam said. " Can you please turn around?" Bee complied. Though wanted to turn around when he heard the sound of a cotton shirt sliding off soft skin and blue jeans sliding down off of slender legs.

" Okay," Sam said. " You can turn around, now."

Bee's mouth dropped when he saw his human in only a pair of shiny boxers.

" They let me keep this." He explained.

" I can't even find a song to express what I feel." The hologram projection said.

Sam pushed play on his boombox, pushing the foreward button until the screen read 6. " I like this song." Sam said as he began to move his hips as guitars began to play.

Bee drooled as Sam danced eroticaly. His body would have been cut, but since he praticed, his hologram was stronger to where he could also be felt.

Sam strutted his stuff and began to shake his butt near Bee's lap.

" Is this a 'lap dance'?" Bee asked. He didn't look it up, but heard it from human males who passed by when he had to wait for Sam and Mikaela finish their date in the mall.

" Not really." Sam said as he strutted away. " It was how the women gave me tips."

The song finished and Sam stopped his dancing. Bee got up and hugged Sam.

Bee's radio began to play on full blast.

_Hold me closer tiny dancer. Count the headlights on the highway. Lay me down and she soft landed. You had a busy day today!_

" Sam!" His father shouted. " Turn your car off right now! You're gonna wake the neibghors!"

" Shit." Sam said under his breath, their moment gone. " Yes, dad!" Sam looked at Bee. The radio turned itself off.

-----------

A/N: I hope you liked this. This is my first BeeSam so it might not be too good. But I will learn! Please review!


End file.
